


Klance Food Truck AU

by mothersagainstroadhead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Food Service, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothersagainstroadhead/pseuds/mothersagainstroadhead
Summary: Based off that one SU comic, but Keith is working at a food cart and Lance shows up to visit his roommate. Alternate Universes are my jam.





	Klance Food Truck AU

Keith looked over the long line of people outside the window of Vrepit Sal's Food Cart and thought to himself, never again.

"Yeah, can I get a chicken torta but without the chicken?"

Never again will he take a job just for the money. 

"Ma'am, what would you like actually in the torta?" 

Never again will he open his hours up that much. 

"Uhmm...Lemme see...What's a torta?"

Most importantly, never again will Keith let his brother convince him that college is a good idea. Not if he's just gonna drop out. Shiro had all the right intentions pushing Keith to enroll in the local university, but Keith just...couldn’t. He fucked it up. 

Just like this goddamn customer is fucking up his day. 

Keith looked back desperately at the head cook - a large Samoan guy with a large smile and a large appetite. The cook, Hunk, widened his eyes wordlessly and turned back to the food. 

Keith turned back to look at the customer, his smile strained. The customer seemed to have given up on eating good food today, and just said, “Whatever. Just no chicken.” Keith took her card and rung up an order for a vegetable torta, hoping that that was okay. 

The next orders were easier - people got something off the menu, he rang them up, took their card, asked for a name, and then printed the order out for Hunk to cook up. He would check every so often to see how many customers until the line was dead. He was easily overwhelmed. Three, two, one, nice. No more customers. 

Until some idiot came sauntering up to the window, interrupting Keith’s lamaze breathing. Keith smiled a big fake smile, turned to look at him, and caught his breath. 

This guy...was really cute. Keith rarely had any kind of positive reaction towards strangers, but there was something about this guy’s happy, expressive face that brightened him up. The customer had short brown hair, was tall, lanky, probably Latino, and was wearing a stupid olive green jacket. Keith blushed. 

Hunk raced over to the window. “Lance! Aaaa you came to visit!” 

Lance, huh. 

Lance smiled even wider. “‘Course I did! That ‘extra fries’ deal still gonna work out for me, buddy?”

Hunk laughed, and they started chatting. Keith felt kind of awkward, just standing there with the Homebase pad waiting for Lance The Cute Guy to order something. He took a sip of water and glanced around. Then Lance started asking Hunk about the menu, and Hunk started talking about the specials, and Lance settled on whatever the special was again, and Keith rang him up too. 

“Hey,” Lance said, still talking to Hunk. “What time are you getting home by?” 

“Uhh,” Hunk trailed off, frying up some meat on the grill. “I don’t know, I was kinda gonna go over to Shay’s tonight…?” 

Lance whooped, and slammed his hand on the service counter. “Get it, Hunk!” and then, more solemly, “We’re watching Legally Blonde another night?” 

Hunk stuck out his bottom lip, fake pouting. Lance laughed and went to sit at the picnic tables, waiting for his order. 

Keith used the lull to clean up a little. Hunk was grilling, and singing along to some pop song Keith couldn’t recognise. Keith was never really one for socializing, but Hunk was nice, and Keith knew that even if he accidentally said something weird Hunk would smooth over it with his easy-going attitude. So he tried. 

“That your roommate?” Keith asked. 

Hunk looked up at him and smiled. “Lance? Yeah. He’s kind of like my best friend too. We met at UW, where we’re both going.” 

Keith raised his eyebrows, still cleaning. “I used to go to University of Washington.” 

“Whattt, really? Never saw you around.”

“Well, I kinda dropped out.” 

There was a brief awkward pause, and Keith noted to himself that he needed to stop being a downer. But then Hunk started talking again about programs he should try, and it was comfortable again. And then Lance’s order was up, and suddenly it was time for Keith to clock out. 

Keith waved goodbye to Hunk and grabbed his bag and motorcycle helmet. His ride home was his favorite part of the day, even while it was raining. He got home to his apartment, which he shared with his overachieving brother, Shiro. Shiro was sitting at the table with his girlfriend Allura, and they were both sitting quietly next to eachother on their laptops, doing homework for grad school. Seeing them like that, Keith felt a little guilty for interrupting (again). Shiro, who had an apartment very close to campus, had insisted that Keith live with him while he was going off to college, but now? There wasn’t much of a reason for Keith to stay. He felt like a burden. 

He set his bag down and poured himself some afternoon coffee.

“Hey Keith!” Shiro walked into the kitchen and gave Keith a pat on the back. “How was work?” 

“Uh.” Keith blanked. All that was coming to mind to say was that he got to meet Hunk’s really hot roommate. “It was okay.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Shiro deadpanned, and then said “You gonna finish off that coffee?” Keith shook his head, and Shiro poured himself the rest. 

“Hello, Keith!” Allura smiled at him from her mountain of homework. Keith smiled apologetically, hoping that Allura wasn’t annoyed. He didn’t interrupt much, but, you know. If he was dating somebody and their drop out brother was always hanging around, he might get annoyed a little bit too. 

Keith admired Allura. She was beautiful, and passionate about her life. She had a kind of femininity about her that Keith was a little bit jealous of. Plus, she got to date guys in public, which seemed nice. 

Shiro downed the coffee like a frat boy taking shots and sat back down at the table. Keith watched Shiro immerse himself completely back into his studying and wished that he possessed that kind of patience. And focus. Taking the rest of his coffee and his bag, Keith walked into his room where he was going to stay for the rest of the night. The coffee did nothing, and he crashed instantly. 

Sleeping schedules. Who needs them.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter complete! I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this, but I thought the idea was cute. If you liked it, please leave a comment or give kudos! Thanks for reading B)


End file.
